miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Butler Jean
|first = Mr. Pigeon |latest = A Christmas Special |gender = Male |occupation = Butler |aliases = Big Mustachio |species = Human |affiliations = Le Grand Paris André Bourgeois (boss) Chloé Bourgeois |residence = Paris, France |image complex = Unnamed Butler.png|Butler Butler Akumatized villain.png|Despair Bear }} Butler Jean is an employee at Le Grand Paris. Appearance Physical appearance Jean is tall with short brown hair and pale green eyes. He also has a thin brown mustache. Civilian attire He wears a dark blue dress coat with a black bow tie, and the sleeves each have two black buttons and a pale yellow line around them toward the arm holes. Underneath the jacket is a white collared shirt with four visible black buttons. He also has black slacks and black dress shoes. Personality Jean is dignified, helpful, and polite. In "Mr. Pigeon", when Cat Noir needs a bathroom and Camembert, he assists him. He also tells Ladybug and Cat Noir about the events with Chloé the previous day. He is willing to pretend to be a supervillain to please Chloé and Sabrina, and he is concerned for Sabrina after Chloé gets upset at her and ignores her in "Antibug". Abilities As a civilian Jean knows how to act professionally and follow orders, and he has useful skills as a butler, serving others and keeping the hotel clean by sweeping. Relationships Chloé Bourgeois As an employee for André, Jean obeys his daughter Chloé's requests and commands, such as blocking a door to prevent Princess Fragrance's minions from following her and Prince Ali. He knows how much Chloé reveres Ladybug, even pretending to be a villain for whenever she and Sabrina play as Ladybug and Cat Noir respectively. However, he also gets to witness Chloé's awful behavior and mistreatment towards Sabrina. Aware of Chloé's nastier traits, he wants her to treat others better for her own sake and their sake. He worries about her relationship with Sabrina, and he suggests to no avail that Chloé should talk to her in "Antibug" when she is ignoring Sabrina's presence. Sabrina Raincomprix Because he sees Chloé and Sabrina' interactions, Jean feels bad for Sabrina whenever she and Chloé get into arguments. He tries to vouch for Sabrina when Chloé is ignoring her, upset for Sabrina being shunned for an unintentional mistake, but it doesn't work. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Jean's hair color and dress coat randomly change within "Mr. Pigeon"; he has his regular colors in the first shot featuring him in the elevator, but in the next shot, his hair is black, and when he lets Cat Noir into a room, his hair and coat are both black. * In "Antibug", Jean reveals that as part of one of Chloé's games with Sabrina, he was made to act out the part of the fictitious villain "Big Mustachio." His outfit is the same while he's acting as Big Mustachio, but he additionally wears Groucho glasses. ** In the French dub, his fictitious villain name is "Super Mustache." es:Mayordomo sin nombre Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Akumatized villains Category:Future villains